Every Time I Look At You
by Undertaker'sDarkLove
Summary: Will The Undertaker and Elizabeth Sharzen find love? Or will they be alone forever?


He's Always Here for Me

(I know Edge and Vicki weren't together in 1999. But bear with me here people...This is an Undertaker fic...)

 _Chapter 1_

"You know I don't want to be your bridesmaid, Vicki." I complained.

She had sent for me after my interview. I reluctantly went to her office.

"You either be my bridesmaid or I will put you in a match...with McCool..." she said evilly.

My eyes grew wide. I feared Michelle. She is a true ass...

"Do we have an agreement?" Vicki asked smirking.

"Yes..." I said grudgingly.

Just then, Edge walked in. He strode to Vicki and kissed her. I quickly stood and turned, the urge to vomit quickly rising. Vicki began giggling as Edge spoke lowly. I opened the door. Before I closed it, I spoke.

"I hate that you banished The Undertaker. He'll be back...soon..."

I quickly closed the door and smiled as the two began to argue.

"Well, one for me..." I sighed and walked to my dressing room...

~.~

Undertaker and I have a history together. I would always confide in him. He would always have time for me. I was grateful for him, though certain people feared him. It was alright because Mark -as I called him- trusted me. We knew each other on a first name basis as we were rather close. But Vicki took all of that away from us. I would have to be by her side at all times and obey her and Edge's demands. Mark tried to help me discreetly but was quickly found out by Hawkins and Ryder. They told Vicki and she put him in a match with Big Show. She said that if he lost, he would be banished from the WWE. Let's just say that if he had won, Vicki would have made his melancholic life more unbearable.

That scene happened exactly three months ago to the day. I sighed everyday because I truly missed The Deadman. And how life was bearable...

~.~

 _(The next week, Friday)_

Throughout the show, Vicki and Edge's marriage was overheard. The lively crowd booed loudly. Then the infamous gong sounded through the arena. The crowd roared, anticipating his dark return. My head shot up and a smile grew on my face as I knew he would soon be back. I hummed as I got dressed for that sickening pairing. The blood red sleeveless silk gown was floor-length as I actually liked it. I curled my hair as it fell down my back in soft tight curls. My name is Elizabeth Sharzen and I'm 28 years old, 5'1" tall with long chestnut brown hair descending to my waist. My pale skin had a slight pinkish color and root beer brown eyes that were sparkling at the moment.

Ahem, the gown accentuated my breasts and soft curves. I was shapely, but I wasn't skinny. I held my weight and figure well.

Sometime later, I stood in the ring, awaiting those two liars. I stood beside the pastor and looked about the arena when the wedding bells then began to toll. I smirked as the crowd booed loudly once more while Edge and Vicki strode down the lit ramp, arm in arm. I moved to stand in a corner, away from the vile couple as they entered through the ropes. Before the pastor began, Vicki looked back at me sharply. I sighed and reluctantly stepped by her side. Smug smirk in place, she faced the pastor with Edge as the pastor married the fouls souls.

"You may kiss the bride!"

As Edge lifted Vicki's veil, the lights went out. _**Gong!**_ I ran back to the corner I was in minutes ago when the lights came back on. In place of the Pastor stood Mark. Vicki screamed and ran out of the ring. The Pastor stood outside of the ring with his Rosary clasped to his thudding heart. Briefly wondering how he got out of the ring so fast, I looked back at Mark and grew wide-eyed at the sight I beheld. (The Ministry Era.) He had recently grown a black goatee as his outfit was black, of course, like it always was. His symbol, dark purple, was on his large chest. His tattooed arms glistened under the hot spotlights. His hair hung to the middle of his back and chest. I smiled.

He grabbed Edge by the throat. The crowd cheered then groaned when Hawkins and Ryder ran to his safety. Undertaker growled and threw Edge to the side. The crowd roared when he choke slammed both men. Desperate and scared, Edge ran to the corner I was in and pushed me forward. I collided into Mark's hard chest. He looked down at me and grasped my upper arms in a soft grip. I stared up into his deep emerald eyes, looking for the Mark I knew. Not seeing that familiar light within those beautiful eyes of his, I tried to back away, but he held me close. I looked back at the frightened couple then up at him, finding him glaring straight ahead. He then bowed his head as the lights went out and we vanished...

 _Chapter 2_

 _(The next day.)_

"Ugh. My head..." I groaned softly.

"That's the norm, Elizabeth." replied a deep voice.

I immediately opened my eyes, quickly regretting that action. My head ached as I groaned painfully. I closed my eyes then slowly opened them, seeing Mark sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked down at me with those sharp, penetrating green eyes of his.

"Where am I?" I asked, meeting his gaze as I slowly sat up.

After regarding me for a moment, he said, "At my home in Death Valley."

I looked around the room. The walls were made of beautiful mahogany wood. The floor was carpeted in plush black. The bed I was in was a Queen-size as it was so soft and warm. The covers were also black. He continued to stare at me, his beautiful eyes searching mine.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked finally, looking back at him.

"That is not of your concern."

"Technically, I'm kidnapped. So yes, I do think of it as my concern." I said, crossing my arms.

He grew silent as his gaze slowly drifted downward, to my breasts. He suddenly stood as I looked up at him expectantly.

"I will send for new clothes and food for you."

He promptly turned and walked out of the bedroom, leaving me alone and wondering...

~.~

The room I was in was deadly silent and I grew fidgety. So I got out of bed and walked to the large window. I looked down into the yard and saw Mark walking with a large wolf. It was so _huge_ as its height almost came up to Mark's waist. Its fur was of a beautiful pitch-black color. I looked to its paws and remained wide eyed. And its eyes. My God. An icy blue.

"It's beautiful..." I murmured.

I then heard whispering behind me. I gasped and quickly turned as two minions walked into my room; one carrying a tray of food and the other, a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes.

Heart pounding fast in my chest I whispered, "Thank you..."

Both bowed their heads and silently exited the room. I stepped to the items and looked them over. The clothes were mostly dark blue or black as there were five pairs of shirts and jeans. The same applied to the underwear. I blushed as I looked over the bras and panties. _'How does he know my size?'_ I thought. Shaking my head free of how he must have looked as he searched for my unmentionables, I decided to wear the shirt with a beautiful red rose on the front. The jeans reminded me of Jeff Hardy's attire. The black jeans had various pockets on each leg. I smiled as I walked into the bathroom. Then I frowned paused. I had always wanted jeans like this. How come Mark knew of that as well?

I took a long hot shower, singing softly to myself. Mark was walking down the long elegant hallway when he heard her voice. He stopped in front of her bedroom door, listening silently. She was singing "Faithfully' by Journey. As she sang, he pictured us together. He was actually smiling. He silently entered the room and sat on the bed. A lone tear slowly rolled down his cheek as she sang. He slowly stood and walked out of the room, believing in his heart and mind that a lively soul, such as hers, would ever love his melancholic one...

 _Chapter 3_

I ate the meal that was brought for me. After I ate, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I returned, the tray was gone. I looked around the room, stupidly. I shook my head and sighed then walked out of the room. I saw a black door with a golden handle at the end of the hallway to my left as the hallway was never-ending both ways. I walked to it and grasped the handle, turning it. I walked inside and was awed by how beautiful a room it really was. A large marble fireplace took up half of a wall as the three other walls beheld shelves. Those various shelves held a multitude of books. Books really interested me especially paranormal romance novels.

I looked back at the fireplace as a large picture hanging on the wall next to it caught my eye. I stepped forward to get a better look at it. The picture was of a tall man and he resembled Mark in many ways. I lifted my hand slowly toward the picture when a large heavy hand clasped my shoulder. I gasped and turned. There he was, glaring down at me.

"I'm sorry...I just-"

"Get out! NOW!" he yelled angrily, his emerald eyes enraged.

I grew frightened and ran out of the room, back to mine. I slammed the door and ran to my bed, collapsing onto it. I took deep breaths as my heart pounded madly in my chest. Then I heard knock at the door and I knew it him.

"Go away, Mark!" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." he said softly.

I stood and walked to the door. I opened it, glaring up at him. I then slammed the door closed in his face. He growled.

"Eliza..."

I paused as all the anger I felt quickly subsided. I quickly opened the door and looked down the hall. His large back faced me as he walked away. He had called me Eliza, the lovely name that he used to call me when we talked. I couldn't help it as I also harbored a deep crush toward this mountain of a man.

"Mark." I said softly.

He stopped but didn't turn around. I walked up to him and nervously grasped his arm, softly tugging. He turned around and looked down at me, his emotions hidden. I let go of his arm, although the feeling of his toned bicep against my fingers didn't help me any.

"Mark, why do you treat me the way you do? As I recall, you trusted me. Do you still trust me, or do I have to start from the beginning?"

He was silent. I felt anguish in my heart. I looked down and turned around, feeling nothing would come of this if I pursued an answer. My back faced him now.

"I do trust you." he said finally.

"Well you don't show it." I said sadly.

He frowned for a moment then replied, "I'm a very quiet person."

"That doesn't mean that you treat me like an outsider, Mark." I said, turning back around as I looked up at him once more.

"I'm sorry, Eliza." he said again.

"Me too." I said and walked around him.

He turned and stared after me, wondering if I would continue feeling this way toward him...

~.~

I walked out into the lawn as the weather was warm and beautiful. I heard rustling in a nearby bush and turned to look at it. A large wolf stepped around the bush and slowly neared. My heart beat increased, the urge to run or scream fighting to succeed inside of me. I tried to calm myself, knowing that a wolf can sense fear. The wolf inched closer. Coming to a stop before me, it circled me and sniffed. Finally, the large wolf sat down on my right side and nudged my hand with its snout. Breathing a sigh of relief, I lifted my hand and rest it upon the wolf's head.

"Midnight has never warmed up to anyone as quickly as he did you." Mark said from the doorway, his deep voice like a knife in the silence of this moment.

I jumped and looked back at Mark when Midnight stood and bowed his head toward Mark. He turned and trotted away. I watched the wolf then looked at Mark, who was staring at me intently.

I sighed softly. I hadn't noticed that Midnight had silently walked up behind me. As I began to speak, Midnight pushed his head into the back of my leg. I cried out and began to fall. I instinctively closed my eyes, expecting my body to hit the hard ground but I didn't. Instead, I felt a pair of large warm arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes and there he was. He held me close to him, like a man would when he'd dip a woman at the end of a dance. Unknowingly and instinctively, my hands were on his chest. I felt how hard his chest really was without even moving a finger. My eyes grew wide at our rather intimate position. I then looked up at him as his eyes were already on mine. For a minute, I saw several emotions portrayed in those mystic pools of deep green. He held my gaze, never taking his arms from me.

"Mark..." I said softly, the urge to touch his face quickly becoming unbearable.

His brow furrowed as he slowly straightened with me still in his arms. My hands remained on his chest as his heartbeat remained the same while mine went crazy.

"I- I should go." I said softly, pushing my hands against his chest.

He reluctantly let go of me. I practically ran back inside the mansion, blushing deeply at what just happened. He turned and watched her, the yearning to keep her in his arms never leaving his lonely heart. He looked down at Midnight, who sat on the grass, smirking.

 _"_ _Don't ask me why I did that...You know why..."_ Midnight said telepathically to Mark. " _She cares for you, 'Taker. You should see it; I know I do."_

Mark sighed and shook his head, passing a hand over the back of his neck.

" _How could she love someone who is dead..."_

 _"Son-"_

 _"Go. You've done enough, father. Go rest."_

 _"Don't be a fool, son."_

 _"I said GO." '_ Taker said, glaring down at the wolf.

Narrowing his eyes, Midnight growled but turned and left. Mark turned back around toward his beautiful mansion and looked inside. He saw her sitting upon the sofa, watching a movie. As he watched her, he wondered how he could have been so lucky to have met her. _'Maybe it was Fate.'_ He thought back to when they first met. She had just won a match and had walked backstage as he was walking down the hallway, his mind preoccupied with his thoughts when they had almost collided with one another. Wide eyed, she had uttered apologies while all he could do was stare at her. He'd never seen someone as innocent and beautiful as she was. He smirked softly as he recalled outstretching his hand to her and how wide eyed she remained as she slowly put her hand into his. Instead of shaking it as he most surely knew she expected such, he bent and kissed the top of her hand. She blushed profusely then he asked her name. The rest was history as they spent a lot of time together ever since. And all that time together only deepened his protectiveness and love toward her.

He silently walked into his mansion and stopped in the doorway of the living room. The sofa was facing the television, so he only saw the back of her head. He slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. I looked at him as he looked ahead. _'He is such a handsome man.'_ I thought to myself. When he smirked, my heart skipped a beat. And when he held me earlier, my heart raced. I needed his touch.

He took a chance and looked at her. He thought back to when he held her close. He wanted more of that feeling; her small body molded to his large one. When she had said his name softly, his mind went blank. He had the urge to hold her again and never let her go. He would never tire of it. He sighed softly. I instinctively placed a hand on his.

"What's the matter, Mark?" I asked, looking at him.

He sighed then met my gaze.

"You." he said softly.

I flinched, feeling hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reluctantly pulling my hand from his.

"Your touch, your smell, the feel of your soft body against mine. Your beauty, inside and out, drives me mad. They make me want you in more ways than one."

I grew wide-eyed and shivered. He was always truthful as I admired that about him. He then slid closer to me. As he slid closer, his eyes harbored love and need.

"Mark, I need you. Please hold me." I said softly, looking into his eyes.

He slid an arm around my shoulders and held me close. I laid my head and hand on his chest as he slowly stroked my hair. His gentle fingers brushed my cheek, my neck and collarbone, making me shiver. He softly pulled away from me and looked down into my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he bent and finally kissed me. It was like fireworks on the 4th of July. I clutched him close, so close that his heart pounded against my chest. So many emotions flowed through me as his kisses became more demanding and passionate. I couldn't help myself as my fingers slid into his hair, holding his head to me as his arms held me closer to his warm body. He then groaned and pulled away, making me whimper.

"No, Mark..."

"Hush, love. You're too innocent. You should get some rest." he said and looked away as he removed his arms from me.

"But I'm not tired," I protested. "Am I'm not 'too innocent'." I said, folding my arms under my breasts.

He sighed and shook his head then slowly stood.

"For a man like me, you _are_ too innocent. I wish you could see that."

I stood as well and looked up at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"You wouldn't have gone this far if you didn't like me. Hell Mark, don't _you_ see? I like you." I said, without thinking.

He looked down me, his eyes full of lust. I grew wide eyed as my cheeks flushed a deep red in embarrassment. He smirked, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"You should rest now. It's late." his tone was soft yet hard, meaning that this conversation was over.

I sighed and turned toward the staircase. He watched her as she walked away. His eyes followed the sway of her hips, the way her long hair swayed with her movements. He noticed a certain part of his body was rock hard. She had awaken his body and heart. He realized more and more that he needed her; to touch her, hear her gasp in pleasure at what his fingers and mouth had to offer.

Midnight lay outside on the soft grass. He had seen the whole bit. He smirked. Finally, 'Taker wouldn't be alone anymore...

 _Chapter 4_

It was hard for me to rest that night. All I thought of was him. I still felt his large warm hand in my hair and on my skin. My lips held the ever-loving warmth of his lips. I sighed and sat up. I got out of bed and pulled on a robe then silently walked out of my room and down the long hallway. I quietly crept down the large staircase, grateful the floor didn't creak beneath my feet.  
I walked outside, wondering where Mark was. I sat down in a lawn chair and sighed again. I looked deep into the shadows, silently searching for those answers my mind just wouldn't reveal.

I then noticed a pair of glowing eyes staring at me. I grew frightened. Then they moved, slowly coming toward me. I was about to cry out when Midnight came into view. I heaved a sigh of relief as he walked up to me and sat beside me, placing his large head upon my lap. I sighed softly and gently petted him. Slowly but surely, he closed his eyes. I hummed softly, watching Midnight. I looked back into the shadows, letting my mind drift.

Mark watched her silently from the shadows. He sighed softly at how gentle she was. He felt the urge to hold her again. He wondered if she thought the same.

Midnight soon lifted his head from my lap and lay down beside my chair. He fell asleep as I wished that I could sleep so peacefully. I looked back into the shadows, wishing for Mark. I sighed softly then stood. I bent down and softly petted Midnight's head.

"Goodnight, Midnight." I said softly.

I straightened and looked back into the shadows. I felt so lonely.

"Goodnight to you, Mark. Where ever you are, be safe."

I walked back inside and up to my bedroom, where I softly cried myself to sleep...

~.~

 _(Later on that evening.)_

'Taker sat on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. He had feelings for her ever since they became close, but he never told her how he felt. He also never felt this way toward anyone before. He wanted to make her smile, laugh, sing and love him; to accept him for who he was. She then softly sighed, bringing him back to reality.

"Mark..." She moaned softly.

His eyes grew wide and his heartbeat increased. He knew she was dreaming, so he decided to see what her dream was about...

 _He was outside, just like last night; watching her from the shadows. She wore a long, sleeveless black dress with heels. She then stood and shed her heels then ran to the middle of the lawn and began to twirl around. Her hair was in a long braid down her back as she then unraveled it, spreading her wavy hair across her shoulders. She laughed and twirled again._

 _"Mark, join me..." She said happily, looking into the shadows._

 _And he did. He slowly walked out of the shadows and she smiled softly at him. He looked down at what he wore. He was clad in a sleeveless leather vest and black jeans; the vest lay open as his chest exposed to her. The wind blew softly, spreading his hair over his shoulders. Soon, they embraced. He held her close, his sensual eyes smoldering. He then bent and kissed her..._

He exited her dream and was shocked as he looked down at her with wide eyed. Father was right. She loved him...

~.~

 _'She loves me...'_ Mark said telepathically to Midnight.

 _'Of course she does. Don't you see? The way she practically melted into a pool of desire last night. Oops.'_

 _'Yeah she- wait, you watched?'_ Mark glared down at Midnight.

 _'Sort of...'_ Midnight said, looking away.

 _'I told you to rest. My God, why do you persist on not listening to me?'_ _Mark shook his head._

 _'I'm sorry, son, but I felt the need to watch romance blossom.'_ Midnight whined and bowed his head.

Mark sighed and patted Midnight's head.

' _Don't let there be a next time, wolf; because I won't be so lenient.'_

 _'Threatening your father, now? Hmm.'_ Midnight gave his son a sideways glance.

Pursing his lips, Mark said telepathically, ' _Now get. I know you didn't rest well last night. Go rest.'_

 _'Yes son.'_

Midnight nudged Mark's hand then trotted away. Mark bent his head into his hand and groaned. He was tired and should be following the order he gave his father. He walked back inside and sat down on the sofa. He laid down on its soft cushions, sighing gratefully. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep...

 _Chapter 5_

I awoke and stretched. I stood and looked out of the window but didn't see anything or anyone. I sighed and looked up toward the sky. A beautiful blue with few clouds here and there. The sun shone brightly over Mark's vast land.

"Mark..." I sighed softly, thinking of him and the dream I had last night.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and underwear and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower, singing again. I soon finished and got out, drying off with a large black fluffy towel. I dressed and brushed my long hair. I thought of the dream I had, and I smiled, blushing as my desires played out within the dream. I put my hair in a ponytail and braided it, humming a random love song.

I brushed my teeth then walked out of the bathroom. I made up my bed and walked out of the bedroom. I walked downstairs as everything was quiet. I silently walked into the kitchen, in search of a coffee maker and coffee. I smiled when I found both on the marble counter. I began to make the coffee and sighed at the wonderful aroma it released. I walked to the dining room and looked around. Finding nothing, I walked to the Living Room and it was there that I saw him lying on the sofa, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He lay outstretched on his back. His hair fanned around his handsome face. His left hand rested upon his stomach as his right was beneath his head.

Soon the coffee maker began to drain the last of the coffee, bringing me back to reality. I softly sighed then turned and walked back to the kitchen. I grasped a black mug from a cabinet and poured myself a cup. I placed the coffee pot back on the cradle and turned it off. I walked outside, making sure I was quiet and not to wake him. I sat in the same lawn chair I had last evening. I slowly drank my coffee, again admiring the beauty of the land. I grew sleepy and soon, I fell asleep...

~.~

I awoke nice and warm in my bed. I sat up and looked around the dim room and saw Mark looking out of the window. He turned and looked down at me. He walked toward me and sat on my bedside. He softly caressed my cheek and I smiled up at him, bending my head into his warm touch. He smirked, making me blush. He sighed deeply then looked away, his hand back at his side. Sensing something was wrong, I placed a hand on his arm.

"Talk to me, Mark."

He looked at me then said with sadness in his voice, "I have to take you back tomorrow."

My heart dropped. Just as things were slowly falling into place with Mark and me, this happens. Did Fate hate me that much? I fell back against the pillows, dread filling my light heart. Tears welled in my eyes.

"But I don't want to go. Mark, please." I begged, grasping his hand in mine.

"Do you think I want this, Eliza?" he asked, looking down at me.

I looked away as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Vince is wondering where you are as he suspects I kidnapped you against your will. You must return to prove him wrong and put those accusations to rest." he said and stood.

"When? And what about us?"

"Tomorrow morning. And I will never part from you, Eliza. Hear me," He stepped to my bedside and bent, gently cupping my chin in his big hand and looking deeply into my eyes. "You are mine. Now and forever. Never forget that." he said softly then brushed his lips against mine.

All too soon, he straightened and released my chin then turned and walked out of the room.

Feeling too upset, I laid back down and cried myself to sleep...

~.~

I awoke depressed. I showered and dressed then walked downstairs, looking for Mark. I found him sitting in the same lawn chair I sat in. He was petting Midnight when the wolf looked up and wagged his tail. Mark turned his head and looked at me. Our eyes connected for that split second as so many emotions flowed between us like electric currents.

"I'm ready." I said quietly.

He looked forward once more and sighed deeply. He stood and walked to me. I was numb because I didn't want to be away from him as I loved him. By his promise to me in the bedroom, he loved me as well. And knowing that made me all the more depressed on leaving him. He stopped in front of me and outstretched his arms. I closed the gap in between us, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You need to be near me with teleportation." he said, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

Nodding against his chest I said softly, "I understand."

Suddenly, the mansion became blurry. I closed my eyes as a whirling sensation came from all sides of me. Then as quick as I began, it stopped. I grasped Mark's waist to steady myself as I looked up at him. His eyes showed quick emotion: Sadness and regret. His hand slid up from my waist to the back of my head, tilting it backwards. My heartbeat increased. He slowly bent. He was going to kiss me again.

"Elizabeth Sharzen! Where have you been?!" Mr. McMahon yelled, walking up the long hallway toward me.

Mark quickly bowed his head and vanished. My heart broke as I realized he was truly gone. As tears threatened to fall, Vince reached me and turned me around.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Remembering what he had asked me I said softly, "I was sick and had to take some time off."

"Edge and Vicki are worried 'bout you. They miss you."

I pursed my lips as that just made me more depressed.

"Come. I've got a script for you to memorize..."

 _Chapter 6_

 _(One week later.)_

I slowly approached the ring as my outfit was the one I wore when Mark brought clothes to me. The black shirt with a beautiful red rose on it and black cargo jeans. I wore a long sleeveless black trench coat and black sneakers to complete the ensemble. The crowd cheered loudly as I entered the ring. I grasped the microphone a referee handed me and began to speak.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome home, Austin Texas." I said with a fake smile.

The crowd cheered.

"So, I hear that Vicki and Edge 'miss' me."

The crowd booed loudly.

"Thank you. I don't believe a single word that comes out of their grotesque mouths."

The crowd cheered.

"And I-"

"Excuse me!" Vicki shrieked loudly.

The crowd booed.

"I said EXCUSE ME!" Vicki screamed into the microphone.

The crowd booed loudly.

"I don't miss you and Edge doesn't miss you. Hawkins and Ryder don't miss you. Face it Elizabeth, you're a no talent bitch." Vicki said, walking down the ramp and entered the ring.

I stood there, shocked. Edge's music then began to play. Edge, Hawkins and Ryder walked down to the ring, smirks on their smug faces. As they entered the ring, Vicki shoes this moment and slapped the hell out of me. She began to throw punches at me. I put my arms over my face and head as best I could. Hawkins and Ryder laughed as the crowd went insane, booing their actions. Edge then grabbed my arms and held me tightly, my arms behind my back. I was helpless. As Vicki prepared to punch me in the stomach, 'Taker's music began. _(American Badass Era. Rollin', Rollin' Rollin')_

I looked at Mark as he straddled a Harley. The crowd screamed excitedly. His long hair was a lighter brown now and just a little shorter. He wore a black leather sleeveless vest and black gloves on his hands as deep blue jeans encased his long legs. He was still handsome as ever. Edge and Vicki were surprised, not to mention Hawkins and Ryder.

They were all staring at Mark, so I took advantage. I yanked myself from Edge's grip and spun, punching him in the jaw, sending him flying toward the ropes. I then attacked Vicki. She screamed and fought back as Mark entered the ring and began fighting Hawkins and Ryder. As you may know, Mark prevailed. He choke slammed both men at the same time. He then looked at Edge, who screamed and ran out of the ring. Mark then turned his attention to Vicki, who had knocked me down and was repeatedly kicking me in the shoulders. Mark stepped to her and grabbed her hair, yanking hard. She screamed and turned, only to scream in fear. He grabbed her throat and choke slammed her hard against the canvas. The crowd roared loudly. She rolled out of the ring, coughing uncontrollably. Mark looked down at me, his eyes soft. He bent and helped me to my feet. The crowd cheered again. I leaned against Mark's hard body. He then lifted a microphone to his lips and spoke.

"Consider this a lethal warning. Stay out of my yard and stay away from my woman." Mark said then dropped the microphone to the canvas.

The crowd became confused. Some cheered and some became quiet. Mark looked down at me, his eyes soft and loving. I smiled up at him and softly caressed his cheek. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me then bent, his lips meeting mine in a soft, passionate kiss. The crowd roared. Vicki screamed the word _'no'_ repeatedly, while Edge, Hawkins and Ryder staggered backstage...

~.~

Mark took me back to his mansion on his bike. I was so thrilled to be back with him and to also ride a bike. He chuckled deeply as my arms tightened around his waist. I laid my head against his back, loving the moment. He pulled up in the long driveway and turned off his bike. He got off and outstretched his hand to me. I graciously took it and we walked hand in hand to his mansion. He opened the door and held it open for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'."

My heart swelled at such an endearment. Midnight saw me and ran up to me, almost knocking me to the floor if it weren't for Mark. I fell back against his hard, strong chest. He never wavered as he grasped my shoulders with his large hands; balancing me, yet not pushing me away from his hot body. He held me close, so close that I felt the hardness of his erection on my lower back. I held back a wanting moan.

"Midnight! I'm glad to see you, too." I said and laughed.

"Down, 'Night. Let the lady settle down for a while before you maul her."

Midnight whimpered but did as Mark said. For some odd reason, Midnight's eyes became knowing, like a humans. And he smirked. Wait, could a wolf smirk? Midnight then turned and bounded back outdoors, leaving Mark and I alone. His grasp loosened but didn't let go. He still held me close to his warm, rigid body.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, deep in thought.

"Shoot." he said, releasing me.

I turned as Mark walked to the kitchen sink and washed his hands.

"This may be a little farfetched, but please bear with me here. Is the tall man that is in the portrait upstairs Midnight?"

He froze. He slowly turned the water off then turned, his gaze hesitant.

"Yes. How'd you know?" he asked softly.

"I put the pieces together by the color of his eyes."

He nodded. "Darlin', that man in the portrait died in a horrible fire. He was reincarnated into the wolf you see today."

"Is he related to you?" I asked curiously.

His gaze slowly lifted to mine.

"Yes, love. He is my father."

I stood there in shock, not knowing what to say for a moment.

"My God. Mark, I'm so sorry."

He sighed and looked away. I decided to drop the issue and turned, walking to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Mark soon walked into the room and looked down at me intently.

"What is it?" I asked blushing.

"You. C'mere." He said, his voice low and husky.

I slowly stood, knowing full well my knees couldn't support me. I took a few steps then tripped over my clumsy feet. He caught me just in time. My hands flat against his chest and his on my lower back. I looked up into his smoldering eyes and immediately wanted him. I wound my arms around his waist and pulled him forward. I stepped back until my calves touched the sofa. I sat down, then laid back, pulling Mark down with me. Finally able to, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled triumphantly. He released me and placed both hands on the soft cushions on either side of me.

"You tryin' to seduce me, beautiful?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

"Define 'seducing'." I said softly, running my fingers through his long hair.

He growled softly and kissed me. I laughed softly. His hands slowly drifted up towards my breasts. As he was about to touch me, I quickly grasped his hands. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow, his green eyes mischievous.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"All right." He said with a nod.

"Anything you want?"

"Steak." he said immediately.

"Alright handsome..." I said and laughed...

 _Chapter 7_

Mark watched me intently as we ate. I occasionally glanced up at him and blushed when our eyes met. I immediately looked back down. We soon finished dinner when I stood and grasped my plate. I turned and there he was, looking down at me. I gasped softly, the plate almost falling to the floor. Lucky he was before me because he caught it he took my plate and set it back down on the table. He then cupped my face in his large hands and kissed me deeply. I gasped and leaned against him, clutching him weakly to my aroused body.

As his tongue ravished my mouth, his hands slid down to my rear and squeezed. I moaned wantonly against his warm lips. We then separated, breathless. I looked back down at the table and gasped. Our plates were gone.

"My minions took care of it." he said softly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Oh."

He turned me to the table and grasped my waist, lifting me onto it. He spread my legs and wedged his hips in between them. I grasped his vest and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He growled lowly as my breath quickened. We kissed again. I ran my hands under his vest and up his back. His muscles trembled under my fingers as his heart pounded in his chest. We parted again, and I pushed his vest off of his shoulders. His body was beautifully muscled as I couldn't look away from his toned chest and abs; not to mention his tattooed arms. I slowly ran my hands down his chest, getting low, sultry moans from the man I've grown to love.

He tore my shirt off of my body and threw it to the floor. He unclasped my bra and pulled it off, throwing it also to the floor as well. He gently pushed me back against the top of the table. He bent and kissed my breasts one by one slowly. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pulled my arms from his neck and placed them on the table by my wrists. I groaned as he smirked, bending back down and resumed to kissing my breasts.

"I hate you…" I moaned softly.

"Hmm..."

He smirked against my warm skin then nuzzled my sensitive nipple, making me moan loudly and arch my back into his touch. He let my wrists go and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off with one fierce tug. I gasped as my panties came off as well. He looked down at my throbbing sex and groaned. He leaned down on top of me lightly as his right hand delved between my legs. As his finger grazed me, I cried out. He quickly smothered my cries of passion with his lips. As his tongue thrust into my welcoming mouth, he pushed his finger into me. And my God, it felt good.

"Mark!" I gasped as a second finger delved into me.

His long fingers pumped all the way up to the knuckles. I quivered as I felt an amazing feeling begin to wash over me. At that moment, he pulled his fingers from me. I groaned, wanting to feel that feeling all the way through. He quickly shed his pants as my eyes grew wide at his thick length. The crown was dripping with need and it pulsed before my very eyes. He grasped my wrists again and smiled when I moaned the word _'no'_. His smile quickly vanished as his handsome features grew dark and his eyes sparkled with lust. He licked his lips and spoke.

"You're gonna enjoy this, beautiful. I know I will..."

He quickly embedded himself inside of me.

"Mark!" I screamed.

Pain grew in my groin as I slowly adjusted to his thick length. He kissed the tears away as they fell from my eyes. He remained still as my body slowly welcomed him. He then looked down into my eyes, as if in asking for approval to move. I nodded slowly. He moved his hips up and I gasped, pleasure overriding pain.

"So you're feelin' me, beautiful. Good, then I won't stop..." he whispered into my ear.

His rhythm was slow then slowly increased as he continued kissing me deeply and passionately. I moaned in utter pleasure as his shaft completed me. He released my wrists and placed his hands flat on the table. I grasped his strong back, holding him close as he pumped fluently into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his powerful thrusts. Soon his movements became urgent. His pace quickened as I moaned for more. I quickly grasped his strong shoulders and screamed as the orgasm ripped through my body in spasms. He kept pumping, trying to find his own release as my sheathe tightened around his engorged length once again. _Another orgasm!_ That was enough to push him over the edge as he roared and came, his hot seed shooting deep inside of me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, his thrusts coming to a slow stop. We lay there breathless, intertwined like vines.  
He wound his arms around me and hugged me close. I was still reeling from the mind-blowing orgasms I've just had. So I wasn't able to respond much.

"I love you beautiful. I will never tire of thee's lovin'..." he whispered.

"I love you, too. " I whispered and fell into a peaceful sleep...

The End


End file.
